Overcast
by VladsGirl
Summary: Vlad decides to have a little "fun" one gloomy day. Very dark and violent story. Rated M for graphic violence and sex. Yaoi, malexboy, shot-con, VladxDanny.


Imagine. A lone night. It's cold outside, raining, overcast and miserable. You're already suffering from depression and Mother Nature▓s not giving you a rest anytime soon. My name's Danny. I'm 16, and I have nothing to live for except being half dead and three friends who barley comes near me. Ever since depression struck my heart, life has been one lonely drag. My friends, Sam and Tucker, wish I could get a hold of myself, and in failing to do so they just drifted apart from me. My stupid pushover sister is the only one that will listen to me anymore.  
It was lonely in my empty house. My parents were gone; my sister was moving out to her boyfriend▓s house. I sat, miserable and hopeless on my bed, doing my geometry homework. Blue October's "The Answer" was playing on my stereo. If I were to just die, I wouldn't care. Nobody would care. I've been raped once before. Proof that I▓m not really good for anything but to be used like a doll. His name was Dash Baxter. He hated me so much that when he overheard Sam questioning my sexual orientation, after gym class he bent me over and fucked me as hard as he could. I had pretty much given up on life then. Nobody needed me.  
A picture of my dad and me sat staring up at me from my bedside table. Next to it, Prozac, a glass of water, my stereo, and a knife.  
I took a long sigh, looked miserably down at my homework, and hung my head, hopeless. Every waking moment of my life has been like this lately, my dreams, my reality, my thoughts... I just wish I could end it all.  
My wall, painted dull gray, gaped back at me as I raised my head to glare at it.  
My whole body suddenly stood on end as I heard a loud noise. I had no idea where it came from; all I knew was that it was inside the house. I heard a low, quiet chuckle. It sounded ghastly and evil. My first thought was: ghost escaping the ghost portal. But then I remembered my parents took the ghost portal to the junkyard. Fear struck my heart as I heard a low, inaudible whisper. I barely made out what it said.  
"Daniiieeell..." I stood up, trying to put myself together. If it were a ghost, why should I be so scared? Yet, it didn't sound like a ghost, but a demon, out for blood. My body quivered with fear. I could sense that evil was upon me. The sounds of a thousand silent screams crept closer up the stairs. The laughing grew louder as it crawled closer and closer to the outside of my door.  
"DANIEL!" It bellowed. The voice sounded demonic, but familiar. I stood still, unknowing of what in the world to do. The voice sounded like my old enemy, Vlad Masters. It▓s been two years since I▓ve seen him. My door barged open, revealing a dark figure with white hair. His eyes gleamed red, teeming with darkness and wicked intentions.  
I backed myself against my wall, desperately looking into the man unmistakably known as Vlad's eyes. His black form resonated back to human, yet his red eyes still aglow with immoral objective.  
"Wha- what do you want, Vlad?" I asked.  
Vlad advanced towards me, unstoppable. He shoved me against the wall harder than I was pushing myself against it. Vlad▓s face was pale, dark circles rimmed around his eye lids. But lust shone in his gleaming eyes, I screamed as Vlad exerted himself firmly against me. I felt him hard, suddenly realizing what he came here for.  
"I need you Daniel," He hissed maliciously. I was sickened by his words and intentions of what to do with me, but I feared for everything, blinding myself of how I could get out of the current situation.  
"Vlad I..." I grew weak, debating on what to do. Abruptly, my choices came to, push him back or let him have his sick way with me. One was done willfully; the other took massive amounts of will power and self confidence. My panicking mind switched to off mode, and my only choice was to be taken advantage of.  
"Yes, Daniel?" He grinned, a pair of menacing vampire teeth peering down at me. My words lost me; I couldn't find anything to say. Vlad smirked deviously and chuckled in a low tone. "You know Daniel, you're something. Suffering from depression yet you still know how to turn me on," He said.  
I looked away. My self respect was pushed up into the lump in my throat. I felt like I was going to cry. Vlad laughed and dry humped me a bit, his hard member thrusting into my side. I choked back tears, knowing was awaited me. I could feel him, large and hard. This was going to hurt.  
Vlad spared me no time before unzipping my dark green jacket and tossing it violently among the floor. My black tank top joined it in no time, followed by my black jean and socks. Vlad's eyes shone as he gazed down at me in my black boxers. He shoved me on the bed and quickly bound atop me. He trailed his tongue along the crook of my bare neck and shoulders. I didn't fight back. I just lay there in shame. When Vlad found a place on my neck that he liked, he sucked on it, hoping to get a response from me. I admit, as miserable as I felt, it felt good. I let out a soft moan and tensed up. I felt Vlad chuckle against my neck.  
His lips journeyed downwards, growing close to my nipple. Gasping, I felt his teeth tenderly bite down upon it, teasing it. When will this man stop playing with me and just get it over with? I panted as he played with my nipple and harassed me. I couldn't believe I was letting him do this to me in the first place. He was such a sick, twisted person... Would I even stand a chance if I stood up to him?  
I felt his hand slide underneath my back and proceed down towards my butt. My heart pounded as his fingers traveled down.  
"I know you like that, Daniel..." Vlad taunted me before thrusting two ice cold fingers up my anus. I cried out for no one to hear me. He began fingering me, and I just obliged like a good boy.  
"Come on, Daniel I want to hear some noise!" Vlad hollered. My pride reached an ultimate zero as he thrust his fingers into me harder and I moaned obscenities and yelled curses. Vlad's disgustingly perverted smile stared down at my helplessness. I couldn't do anything or he would literally murder me.  
I gave a huge sigh of relief as he pulled his now wet fingers out of me. But that sigh quickly turned into grief as Vlad began to take off his clothes. His skin was pale and worn, decaled with battle scars and bruises. He wasted no time, hastily removing each article of clothing until me and him were both bare. He leaned down into me; once again dry humping me to arouse him. His large member throbbed against me. I swallowed whatever of my shame and self dignity I had left, realizing what was about to happen. My chest hurt as I choked back tears.  
I couldn't help but whimper when Vlad readied himself and swung one of my legs over his shoulder. A tear escaped me and rolled lonely down my cheek.  
Before I knew it, Vlad's large penis was deep inside of me, taking up all space in my rectum, and then making more room for it. I couldn't gather the strength to scream. It hurt, and to make matters worse before I knew it Vlad was thrusting in and out of me. It felt like it was in my god damned stomach. My asshole felt horrible, the rim was practically ripping... I finally was able to squeak a noise out of my throat. Vlad's thrusts grew harder and larger, it hurt so unbelievably bad. My legs grew weak, my back was about to give out. I felt like puking, my stomach felt like it was being penetrated my Vlad's dick. His fingernails dug into my hips as I threw back my head and arched my back, screaming. I could finally let noise out of my throat.  
"Daniel... You▓re so cute," Vlad growled. I couldn't pay attention to him. His penis was ripping my asshole. I swore I felt blood draw. Vlad's hips trusted forward with such great force, his manhood was hitting against my prostate. I could feel it, intrude my body like I belonged to him. My jaw clenched. Every inch of my body was working to surpass this horrible period of time. Vlad pushed me back onto my shoulders, both my legs up in the air, by back against his legs. He dug himself inside of my harder and faster, it felt like each time his plunge got harder and more painful. My whole body was enduring tons of agony and torment, straining to keep itself together. Such discomfiture could cause death if lethal.  
"Ah...! Ah...! Ah..! Ah...!" I cried. The affliction of Vlad upon me was pain like no other. He wouldn't give me a break. His large cock just made itself at home inside my small entrance. I couldn't take anymore. I would be happier dying right now. I couldn't tell when it would end. Vlad was still hunched over me, still ramming into me and he looked like he was just getting started. It hurt so badly. I couldn't take it. I was desperate for it all to end.  
"Oh Vlad! Ahhh...!! Harder Vlad!" I began to shout. Maybe if I made him enjoy it more the sooner he would come. But he just slid his penis in my anus even harder, groaning in sheer delight. I squirmed, completely uncomfortable and in pain. I screamed, stretching my arms as far above my head as they would go, reaching for something to hit Vlad with. If he wouldn't stop soon I would be dead. I'd be wounded for weeks... Dash would notice and he would rape me again... I can't let any of this happen again. I need something to end this anything!! My hands franticly searched the bedside table. I felt the knife. I tried grabbing it but Vlad abruptly stopped me by pulling my whole body closer to him. There was no way I could reach it.  
My shoulders hurt, my back hurt, my legs hurt, my head hurt, my ass hurt.... It all hurt. It felt like there was no end.  
Vlad finally picked up his speed for the last time, grunting as he came inside me. His seed splattered the inside of my rectum. I screamed. There certainly wasn't room for more up there, and Vlad had just crossed the line. His penis combined with the load off cum was too much. I screamed at the top of my lungs and let tears roll rapidly down my cheeks. I cried like a baby, I cried because I was physically and mentally hurting. Vlad pulled out, not caring about my state of mind, and quickly got dressed. I sobbed, screaming at the top of my lungs, wanting to die. Vlad▓s semen dripped slowly out of my bloodied entrance as I cried as loud as I could. How could I let him do it? Why did I let him do it? Why can't I say that I hate him?

I continued to cry, eventually the police knocked down the door to find me naked on my bed, bruised and crying. That night, that lonely, cold raining and overcast night, I rode in an ambulance, to be taken to the hospital, taken semen samples from, so they can find Vlad, so he can escape into the night, and get away with what he's done to me. 


End file.
